


The Limelight

by bonelessbluemilk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bad Decisions, Band Fic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonelessbluemilk/pseuds/bonelessbluemilk
Summary: A massive clusterfuck of a fic. Band AU because...because.Probably not going to be updated often, sorry.Might be some triggers, warnings will be given beforehand.More tags to be added.Totally not edited at all by anyone's standards.





	The Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> My phone almost deleted this four times. I was close to crying.  
> So, let's talk about this clusterfuck.  
> Tony has a band called Stark & the Avengers, once just called the Avengers (Tony, Peter, Rhody, Jarvis [Vision], T'challa, and Natasha).  
> Steve has another band called the Howling Commandos, previously part of the Avengers (Steve, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Scott, and Natasha).  
> Needless to say there's a lot of bad blood between the bands.  
> Thor used to be a member of the Avengers but opted out when Tony and Steve started fighting. His band is called the Revengers (not very creative). His band is him, Loki, Valkarye, and Bruce.  
> Then there's another band, the Guardians, who is Quill, Gamora, Groot, Rocket, Drax, and Mantis.  
> Hope Van Dyne, in this case Scott's adoptive sister, doesn't have a band but is a DJ. She'll pop up later in the fic.  
> Nat's a member if both bands but favors Steve's.
> 
> The bands are all cover bands because I'm not writing songs for this fic.

***  
"PICK UP THE PACE, PEOPLE!" Tony yelled as the rest of his band scurried around the backstage area, getting final details done. Next to Tony, a kid, not a child  
but certainly younger than anyone else, bounced on his heels excitedly. "Mr Stark, is this what backstage is always like?" the kid squeaked excitedly.  
"Enough with the 'mister' crap, kid. It makes me feel old," said Tony, tuning his bass and ignoring Peter's question. Tony turned his attention back to the hustle and bustle of the rest of the band.  
"ALRIGHT, GATHER ROUND YOU FUCKLORDS," yelled Tony. The rest of the band came scrambling over.  
"Fucklords? Really?" hummed T'challa, spinning his drumstick in his hand.  
"Better than last show's insult," Jarvis replies lightly, slinging his keytaur over his shoulder. "Glitterdicks. Very classy."  
"Now I know why Nat left," said Rhody.  
"She did not leave, she deserted," said Tony. "We don't desert around here. It's not taken lightly." He regained his composture. "Anyway, as you all have probably noticed, we're down a man. A singer, specifically. I, for one, almost had a mental breakdown when the lovely Miss Romanoff told us she wouldn't be joining us. This morning." He took a sharp breath. "But that being a wonderful segway into this, ladies and gentlemen-"  
"Only gentlemen at the moment," said Jarvis mildly.  
Tony shot him a look to say 'shut the hell up.'  
"This is Peter Parker, our lead vocalist for the night."  
Peter waved shyly.  
"Welcome aboard," said T'Challa. "Now get out as fast as you can, before Tony poisons your entire career."  
"Hah hah, very funny. So, quick recall. We've got Rhodes on guitar, yours truly on bass, T'Challa on drums, and Vision on his funky keyboard thing."  
"It's a keytaur."  
"Potatoes, tomatoes. Anyway, we've all practiced tirelessly for this moment, so I don't think we need to review. If you do need to review, however, you're a slacker and you're fired."  
"Mr Stark, is this, like, a battle of the bands? Thing?" Peter asked, a bit more shy now that the band was gathered around him.  
"Kid, battles of the bands only happen on reality TV shows. This is a show where all the bands come together and perform. However the band on the playbill right next to us is our worst enemies so it is crucial that we beat them in every way we can. Which reminds me," Tony said, digging through his pockets and coming out with a folded stack of paper. "These are your lyrics, although I presume you practiced. Review them anyway. The song we're doing is 'Kids With Guns', and it has about three sentences of lyrics. If you fuck it up, you're dead to me." Tony looked at Peter, who was looking at him with wide eyes.  
Tony sighed. "And, kid...don't stress yourself out too much, okay?"  
Peter nodded like a bobblehead on a dashboard and took the packet from Tony, scanning over it as if he was reading his favorite book. Tony smiled a bit to himself. Maybe this was what the band needed- some fresh blood to give things some life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Cheers,  
> BonelessBlueMilk


End file.
